Reflections
by iwomans-sister
Summary: Elizabeth thinks about the events of the past two years and comes to a conclusion dealing with Romano.


Title: Reflections

Author: iwomans_sister

Disclaimer: I don't own "ER", it is owned by pretty much the same people as "Third Watch". I'm not making any money off of this, and the only thing I get is the fact of knowing I wrote my first ER fic and reviews. I doubt I'll get many reviews, so if you look at them as money, I didn't make much... So, why sue?

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance/General

Spoilers: A Hopeless Wound/When Night Meets Day and others. You've been warned.

Authors Note: This is my first ER fic, and hopefully not the last. I know it's short, but that's just how it came out when I was done, and who am I to mess with the bunnies and tell them how they should be? I'm just glad they liked me enough to come back.

Summary: Elizabeth thinks about the events of the past two years and comes to a conclusion dealing with Romano.

*I just gotta send a shout-out to my wonderful Beta Reader, liz_Z! She's as good as they come. Love you, dearie.*

~*~

Reflections 1/1

"That Lizzie, she takes good care of me. I love you."

Elizabeth awoke and sat up in bed, Romano's words still in her head. Could there be a chance he was still in love with her? No, it must have been the anesthetic. People were always saying things that they didn't mean after surgery before the medication wore off. So, why was it bothering her so much?

Deep down she knew that Romano still loved her and that there was no need to ask the question. She had known more or less since she had dropped her wedding ring down the sink a few months ago in the OR scrub room. "Damn you, Robert." She swore, getting out of bed.

She put on her robe and headed downstairs to make some tea. She let out a breath slowly and then let her thoughts wander as she filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. She really should have moved, this house was too big for just her and Ella. But moving from this house would be like leaving part of Mark behind. "Maybe I should move on," she whispered to herself, "moving forward isn't always forgetting." She knew it was what Mark would have wanted.

After he had died, Rachel had gone back home to St. Louis to live with her mother, and even though she and Elizabeth didn't get along very well, Elizabeth did miss the girl. She even wondered how Rachel was doing. Losing a family member was never an easy thing, losing a father must have been worse.

The kettle started to whistle, making Elizabeth jump. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had forgotten about it. She pulled it off of the stove and then grabbed a coffee cup. Putting a tea bag, milk and sugar in it, she mixed it and headed over the kitchen counter to have a seat and drink.

Elizabeth's thoughts drifted back to Romano. "I love you." Such strong words. Three simple words that had more power than people seemed to realize. And what was love anyway? More than just words, an action. Over the past 5 years Romano had seen her at her best and worst, and his opinion of her still did not falter. But, outside of the hospital the two did not talk. 

They were hardly what she would call friends. So, how could he say he loved her? Robert "Rocket" Romano, in love? Was he even capable of such a thing? She silently reprimanded herself. That was a little too harsh, even for Romano. Even she had to admit, over the past two years he had become somewhat of a different man.

Most people thought it was because of the accident, but she had seen it before then. Probably the first time had been when she was still pregnant with Ella and he had asked if she needed anything. That day at the train crash had been horrible, and when she had gotten back to the ER the last thing she had thought she'd see was Romano standing there with pizza and ice cream as she had answered earlier in the day. Even Mark had seemed to be surprised by such a kind gesture from this man.

Yes, Romano had changed. Sure, they still sparred, got on each others nerves and he could be as annoying as hell. But something was different. The memory of his touch on her cheek that day in his office still hunted her, and his words held the same effect, if not more. "Sorry Lizzie, a moment of weakness. I won't let it happen again." But that was the problem. Elizabeth wasn't sure she 'didn't' want it to happen again.

Somewhere inside of her she knew that Romano really did still love her, and the worst part about it was, she knew she loved him too.

The End


End file.
